


一夜情引发的二三事

by SuFeng2017



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kooksoo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 处在发情期的金钟国找上了李光洙
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 7





	一夜情引发的二三事

金钟国并不怎么乐意地抿了口马提尼，事实上他太热了，只想快点解决问题。

男人的视线迫切地掠过酒吧一众醉生梦死的人类，最终锁定在一个身材高挑皮肤白皙的年轻人身上。他穿过拥挤的人群，朝不怎么清醒的年轻人伸出手。

这人已经醉的差不多了，虽然走起路来没什么异常，但完全就只是在跟着自己走而已，让做什么都乖乖照做，金钟国舔了舔下唇，搞不好是个处男。大猫没有一点愧疚，甩上房门就开始对年轻人上下其手。

他的眼光从不会出错，这人看起来瘦弱，宽大衣衫下还是有肉的。金钟国满意地牵起年轻人的手，他在意到那双手很漂亮，修剪得宜的指甲透着粉红色，薄而透的皮肤下是隐约可见的青色血管。很健康，没沾毒，身上的味道也很好闻，新鲜的，纯净的，就是酒味重了一点。他舔过发痒的牙龈，将想要冒出来的尖牙抵了回去。

虽说这人很听话，但这种情况下想要灌肠说不定会把人吓清醒。金钟国其实无所谓做1还是做0，实际上1的技术如果好的话，做0会更轻松。问题就在于面前这个人到底有没有经验。

他试探性地吻上年轻人泛着水光的嘴唇，很快被扣住后脑夺去了主动权，人类微凉的手指有意无意地抚着敏感的耳廓，将本就压制不住的情欲一点点挑出。

今天是他发情期的第一天。

金钟国摸出早就备好的润滑剂，挤了年轻人满手，酒吧里的东西本来就是加了料的，扩张起来并没有什么困难。交配是一切动物的本能，神志不清醒的情况下会更加遵从身体的需求。

只是有一点他料错了，这人接吻很熟练，但做爱一点经验都没有。只知道扣住腰一个劲地用力，尺度可观的性器以各种角度擦过敏感点，就是不往上撞。金钟国被顶的身体前倾，精心打理的发型都被压乱，做是在做了，偏偏如隔靴搔痒，腰被扣得死紧，他连自己控制角度都做不到。汹涌的情欲急待发泄，偏偏只开了个小孔。肠壁被摩擦到发烫肿胀，快感和痛意不成正比。

他原本想一发结束之后换个体位，没想到年轻人持久得可怕，做着做着还开始乱啃，推开一点就眼睛湿漉，还发出疑似哽咽的声音。他见不得这种，只好任人施为。乳尖被掐的又疼又痒，偏生又冒出股奇异的舒爽。这小子是在把他当女人操还是怎么样？

发情期的身体本就酥软易感，年轻人毫无章法的操法也能把人送上高潮，射了三次之后金钟国终于觉出不对，这小子的酒里怕是被另加了东西，就不知他是坏了谁的好事。

李光洙头疼欲裂地醒来，惊恐地发现自己身边有个浑身赤裸的男人。男人露出的上半身肌理流畅，小麦色的皮肤上遍布着青紫的吻痕和牙印。他小心翼翼地掀开被子，那之下是更淫荡的画面，男人腿间隐约可见干涸的精液，劲瘦的腰肢上是清晰的指痕。

昨晚上禽兽的是谁已经很明显了。

他昨天去了酒吧，喝着喝着就不太清醒了，好像有个长得很帅的男人朝他伸手，他搭上那只手，然后……

“你轻点，啊……”

他想起一些破碎的片段，黏腻的水声和男人沙哑的喘息，晶莹的汗液顺着漂亮的胸肌往下淌，然后被他一点点吻去。男人推着他，好像是让他不要咬。

年轻人捂住晨起活跃的欲望，一张脸涨得通红。他蹑手蹑脚地穿上自己被丢在地上的衣服，想了想又摸出钱包，将里面所有的现金都夹了出来放到床头柜上。他朝床上还没醒的男人再三鞠躬，歉疚与羞愧几乎要将他淹没。

做完一切的李光洙夺门而出，像一只受惊的长颈鹿。

金钟国是被退房提醒电话吵醒的，他依旧很疲惫，发情期并非是一个晚上就能解决的，放在床头柜上的现金让大猫睁大了眼睛，怒意一点就着，熊熊燃烧着几乎要化为实质。

我难不成还被那小子嫖了？

男人低吼一声，尖利的虎牙都露了出来。

那小子叫什么来着？

他想起昨晚上开房的时候拿出来的身份证。

李、光、洙！

给我等着。

长颈鹿打了个喷嚏，好声好气地跟经纪人请了病假。经纪人应得很爽快，毕竟李光洙不同于那些卖身给公司的普通人，演戏不好好演还能回去继承家业。

年轻人挂断电话，想起早起睡在一边的男人，不禁又红了脸。


End file.
